Life Makes Love Look Hard
by FantasyGirl1995
Summary: Growing up with no one but her two brothers Nicole learned to need no one but herself. After moving down the street from the Curtis brothers she finds herself going insane as she goes back and forth between being in love with Steve and dating Soda. With tragedies between her mother, father, brothers, and the gang she soon wonders if she can handle it all.
1. First Glance

**March - 1965**

_Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?_

_Are We Gonna Do This Or What?_

_I Think You Know I Like You A Lot_

_But You're Bout To Miss Your Shot_

_Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?_

Nicole was in the middle of walking to her fourth class, English, when someone cornered her. She looked at his face and recognized him immediately; it was Richard. She looked around for someone but the halls were empty. _Great. _Nicole eyed him coolly as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Long time no see huh, gorgeous?"

She smirked and played it cool, "Thank God."

"You didn't miss me?"

Nicole shook her head; a disgusted look on her face. "Never have, never will."

Richard eyed her suspiciously before shaking his head and quickly grabbing her butt.

Nicole didn't even flinch before smacking him a hard one in his face. "Touch me again and see what happens." she warned.

He shook his head as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "I thought we were over this sweet pea."

Nicole didn't notice him pull the blade out of his pocket, all she noticed was some guy punch Richard in the back of the neck; quickly knocking him to the ground.

**XXX**

_Just what I need in my first week at a new school; another fucking day in the principal's office. _Nicole rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingers on her leg and smacked her gum.

"Miss. Nunez, would you mind telling me what happened?" the principal sat down, setting some papers down on his desk as he glanced at her.

Nicole sat up in her chair, "Actually I _would_ mind thank you very much."

"Why is that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because no matter what I tell you _I'm _still gonna end up in trouble so can you please tell me what the fucking point is?"

The principal closed the folder as he set his hands down on the desk. Cocking his eyebrow he studied her. "I suggest you go home then young lady."

Nicole smirked as she got up from her seat, "That's what I thought."

As she opened the door the principal called after her, "I hope your second week of school is better than your first Miss. Nunez."

Nicole slammed the door without replying. _Whatever._

She walked outside and leaned on the hood of someone's car; not feeling like going home yet.

"Well hi there."

Nicole looked up from her place on the ground to see a fairly tall teen walking toward her, rusty sideburns on both sides of his face. "Do I know you?" She flicked at her finger nails as she studied him.

"Not really." He grinned and Nicole looked up again, "By the way, thanks."

He nodded with a smile on his face as he came closer to her, "So, you got a ride home darlin'?"

She laughed, "I wish."

Two-Bit wanted to bring her to go meet a group of his friends; that was his name, Two-Bit, or so he said anyways.

Walking in the door there sat three bodies on the couch. Two-Bit grinned, "Well what are you three doing here?"

The one with black greasy hair and a blue shirt covered in oil stains smirked through his cigarette, "Didn't feel like going to school."

Two-Bit smirked, "Understandable."

Nicole tapped her foot in attempt to get one of their's attention and failed. She walked over to the boy Two-Bit was talking to and reached out her hand, "I'm Nicole."

Steve grinned and shook her hand, "Steve."

She nodded and looked back to Two-Bit, "Nice of you to introduce us Two-Bit."

He laughed and apologized, unconcernedly.

"That's Dally." Steve pointed to a blond with blue eyes standing beside the door and he curtly nodded his head.

"And this is Johnny." Two-Bit messed up Johnny's hair and Nicole smiled. She tried to keep her attention off of Johnny's scar but vaguely wondered where it was from.

Steve took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked Nicole up and down, "What's a fine one like you doing with a greasy hood like Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes but smiled, looking to Nicole for a reply.

She only shrugged before answering, "Well I guess he was my prince charming or something like that."

Dally spoke next, "Oh yeah, and how is that?"

Two-Bit smirked, "It's a weird story."

Steve studied him and cocked an eyebrow, "We ain't got nothing better to do."

Nicole listened as Two-Bit told his point of view of the story and only interjected to fill in the parts for which he wasn't there for.

Once she introduced herself to Ponyboy and Darry, the third Curtis brother came pouncing through the door. She looked after him as he walked straight into the kitchen and drank some chocolate milk from the bottle in the fridge, seeming not to even notice her sitting on the couch. He then walked back into the living room and threw his jacket toward the couch, only to shrug as it bounced off the side and hit the floor. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something before finally noticing Nicole sitting there, smiling he walked over to her. "Well hi there pretty, my name's Sodapop."

Nicole smirked and looked up at him, "So I've heard."

Sodapop nodded approvingly before replying, "And may I ask what a pretty girl like you is doing here?"

Steve smirked, "Smooth Soda, real smooth."

Nicole laughed before looking back at Soda, "I think Two-Bit tells it best." She winked at Two-Bit and he smiled. She couldn't help but continue to glance at Sodapop as he listened to Two-Bit talk. She loved his happy smile and gentle eyes. She shook her head in spite of herself; she couldn't believe she was getting this caught up with someone she _just_ met.

Darry made dinner and Nicole decided to stay. It was fun talking to the boys, especially seining they were pros at keeping the jokes coming non-stop; they reminded her of her brothers. When dinner was over Nicole helped clean up, laughing the whole time as they started a debate on whether the guest can help clean up or not, which she ultimately won. Once they finished, Nicole thanked the boys so she could get on her way home. She hesitantly kissed them all on the cheek before heading to the door and stopping for one last wave.

She silently smiled to herself as she walked back to her house. She was about to cross the street when she heard someone running up behind her, her heart rate automatically quickened.

As she turned around, she saw Sodapop running towards her. He must have realized that he had frightened her because he slowed down his pace and quickly apologized. She just smiled; accepting his apology.

He walked up next to her. "After you left it occurred to us that it wasn't such a good idea having a girl like you walk herself home."

Nicole rolled her eyes; boy were they right when they said Sodapop was the "charmer" out of the seven of them.

Soda laughed at her reaction and asked where she lived.

Nicole thought for a second before pointing down the street.

He nodded and walked her to the corner, attempting to start small talk along the way.

She gave him one more thank you before she proceeded up the steps, only to be stopped when he gently grabbed her arm.

She turned around to see what he wanted and she found him staring at the ground. She gently put her hand on his chin and lifted his head. Their gazes meant and she found herself staring into his eyes before forcing herself to look away, although smiling as she did so.

Sodapop continued staring at her for a few moments before he cleared his throat and said, "Um, so I was wondering if you'd wanna go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

Nicole grinned but tilted her head, "Like on a _date_?" she definitely wasn't going to make this _too_ easy for him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yes Nicole, on a _date_."

"Well then, now that we have that cleared up, I'd like that a lot Sodapop." she laughed.

He laughed with her before walking down the steps. "Then I guess I'll pick you up at 8."

She nodded and smiled, "I'll be here."

Nicole waited to make sure that Soda reached his house before she smiled and walked inside.

**XXX**

When Nicole woke up she took a long, hot, sixty minute shower, hoping to relieve some of the tension from her back. As she stepped out of the warmness she cussed as she got a shiver up her spine.

Walking over to the sink she brushed her teeth, combed out her hair, and threw on a robe; she hated the cold.

After tossing practically her whole wardrobe on the floor she finally decided with a strapless dress that didn't quite reach her knees. The dress was mainly navy blue but the design added some other colors. She quickly pulled on a jean jacket and some dark blue heels.

Nicole's hair was naturally extremely curly and consisted of many colors. It was mainly dark brown but up close you could see the natural red, blond, and light brown highlights. Her eyes were a mixture of dark browns, light browns, and in the sun, green.

When Nicole heard the doorbell ring she jumped; frightening herself. She grabbed her black purse and walked to the door.

Sodapop reached for her hand and smirked, "You look gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "Don't I always?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess so."

They walked quietly for a few minutes; Nicole busy looking at the scenery and Sodapop busy looking at Nicole.

They soon stopped in front of a lake, the moon shining brightly down.

Nicole smiled and turned to Soda as he cocked his eyebrow, waiting for her reaction. Nicole giggled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Soda."

Sodapop lead her onto the grass before the start of the lake and she smiled again, "Its beautiful."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and put her head on his chest, grabbing his hand. Soda complied and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nicole looked up at him and Sodapop smiled, searching the colors in her eyes. He moved his head onto hers and she felt completely secured in his arms, she hadn't felt that in a _long_ time.

They slowly swayed back and forth for a few minutes before Soda leaned down and whispered in Nicole's ear, "Do you wanna sit down or something?"

She nodded so he moved his head up and removed his hands from her waist.

They walked over to a tree with their hands interlocked. Lying down, Nicole set her head on Sodapop's chest while examining his hand in hers. He wrapped his arm back around her.

Nicole yawned and quietly whispered, "Thank you Soda."

Sodapop opened his mouth to reply but before he could he felt her breathing relax against his chest.

_Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?_

_Are We Gonna Do This Or What?_

_I Think You Know I Love You A Lot_

_I Think We've Got A Real Good Shot_

_Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?_

**Credits-**

**Song: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?**

**Artist: Thompson Square**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I really hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I'd love it if you guys would take a few seconds and leave me a review! (No flames please)


	2. Family Time

I'd like to give a quick thank you to GreaserGirlie for reading this chapter over for me! I hope you all enjoy :) Leave a review!

* * *

**March – 1965**

_Temporary Happiness Is Like Waiting For The Knife,_

'_Cause I'm Always Watching For Someone To Show Their Darker Side_

_So Maybe I'll Sit Back And Just Enjoy All This For Now._

_Watch It All Play Out;_

_See If You Really Stick Around._

Sodapop waited on Nicole's steps until he heard her hang up the phone. _Knock, knock._

He heard rustling coming from inside the house, "Coming!" He tapped his fingers on his leg until she opened the door, "Hi." she smiled.

Soda kissed her on the cheek and walked inside, "Hey."

"Are you hungry?"

He shrugged, "I guess; I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dingo with me or something."

Nicole smiled, "Sure. Um, I just have to make a phone call real quick."

He nodded and took a seat on the couch as she walked into the kitchen and dialed a number. She walked slightly back and forth as she waited for them to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

Sodapop scooted closer to the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah it's me. Listen, I need a favor."

She held the phone close to her ear and spoke quieter, "I need you to ask Laura to pull the file for Richard, alright?" she paused and waited for their answer, "Thanks, bye."

Soda moved back to the other side of the couch as Nicole walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "You ready?"

He nodded but reached in his pocket, "I thought you might want this."

She smiled but looked at the ring curiously, "Steve told me that you dropped out."

Sodapop shrugged, "I did; if you don't want it that's okay. I just thought you did."

Nicole kissed him gently on his lips and took the ring, "Of course I do."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"So how mad was Darry when you got home yesterday?"

Soda shrugged and opened her door for her, "Not too bad; he just told me that I scared him half to death and to never do it again."

Nicole laughed, "Right, nothing major."

**XXX**

Nicole leaned closer to Sodapop as she picked at their fries, "Who's he?" she gestured toward one of the boys in the Dingo.

Soda leaned down to her ear, "Tim; he's friends with Dal."

She laughed slightly, "Dal has friends?"

Sodapop grinned, "Well yeah; he's got the gang and plenty of people around town."

Nicole smiled as Tim walked toward them, "I was kidding."

Soda's arm tightened around her waist as Tim grinned down at her, "I take it you're the new girl in town."

She shrugged, "Not so new anymore."

He took a seat in the booth across from them and looked at Sodapop, "Boy Curtis, you don't play around, huh?"

"Get lost Shepard." Tim wasn't one of Soda's favorite people; he had quite the rep for stealing someone's girl.

Tim stood up but winked at Nicole, "See 'ya around doll."

Nicole didn't say anything but turned around to kiss Soda. He smiled into the kiss, "What's this for?"

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "Think it'll make Tim jealous enough?"

He laughed but continued to kiss her, "Definitely."

**XXX**

"Keith Mathews! You spray me with that water and God help me I'll kill you."

Two-Bit put the sink sprayer down and looked at Nicole with curious eyes, "How'd you know my name was Keith?"

Nicole smiled, "Soda told me."

Two-Bit looked into the living room with a devious look in his eyes before filling a glass with cold water.

"Two-Bit." she pointed a finger at him as a warning.

He smiled, "Don't worry; it's not for you."

Nicole tilted her head but shrugged and walked into the living room with Two-Bit, taking a spot next to Sodapop on the couch.

Darry began to warn Two-Bit about getting water on the furniture but it was too late; Two-Bit had already dumped the glass on Soda.

"Two-Bit!" Sodapop looked at him with upset yet amused eyes.

He grinned, seemingly satisfied with himself. "Don't blame me; it's Nicole's fault."

Soda looked toward Nicole who was wiping away some of the water that had splashed onto her. "It was not! He was gonna spray me with water."

Sodapop cocked an eyebrow, "So you told him to dump it on me instead?"

Nicole grinned but shook her head, "Nope."

Two-Bit interjected, "She called me Keith."

"And?"

"_And _it's your fault Soda, you're the one who told her."

Soda smiled but looked at Nicole, "You weren't supposed to tell him."

Nicole smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "But I did."

Darry attempted to glare at Two-Bit but he smiled anyways, "You're cleaning up that water _Keith_."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes but grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, throwing it at Soda.

**XXX**

"Are you going to the movies tonight Nicole?"

"I don't know John-" Dally cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "Why? So she can get jumped?"

Nicole frowned, "You should know as much as everyone else that I can handle everything I get Dal." she looked at him with reassuring eyes.

He smirked and blew smoke at her, "Sure thing doll."

She ignored him and looked toward Two-Bit as he walked in the door, "You wanna come to the movies with me, Pony, and Johnny tonight Two-Bit?"

He shook his head, "It's supposed to rain out tonight Princess."

"How 'bout we go bowling instead?" Darry suggested.

Pony shrugged and looked at Darry, "You'll come too?"

He nodded and Nicole looked between Johnny and Ponyboy, "I'm in if you guys are."

Johnny nodded slightly, "We'll come."

**XXX**

"You're up Nicole." Steve walked back from rolling a strike with a satisfied grin on his face.

Nicole walked up to the white line, using both hands to hold her bowling bowl. She heard the boys stifling their laughter and glared at them before turning back around. "You try anything this time Two-Bit and I'll throw _you_ down the lane."

"Too late baby-girl." Two-Bit laughed slightly as he slid into Nicole from the traction of the bowling shoes, knocking them both halfway down the lane.

She glared at him as he helped her up, "Now everyone's looking at us Two-Bit."

He kept laughing and whispered in her ear, "At least I helped you get some points."

She struggled to keep her balance as they walked back down the slippery lane. "You made me get a gutter-ball."

He smiled, "Oh."

"I don't know why you guys like to go bowling when all you do is try to mess up eachothers' turns."

Soda laughed, "It _was_ your idea Darry."

He smirked and filled in another zero on Nicole's card, "Don't remind me."

Most of the boys had spread around the bowling alley by the 8th frame. Mainly the game was between Ponyboy, Johnny, and Nicole now; except for when one of the boys were around and decided to take their turn. Besides that, Nicole took it upon herself to happily roll them all gutter-balls.

"Who's winning pretty-girl?"

Nicole turned around to see the rest of the boys taking their seats at the lane. "Johnny-" she paused to look at him, "He's pretty good at bowling."

Johnny blushed slightly, "Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem Johnnycake."

Nicole walked up to the lane and threw another gutter-ball.

"See Nicole, you blame me but you throw gutter-balls even when I don't bother you." Two-Bit smiled.

Dally looked at him, "You're a dumb-ass Two-Bit."

Nicole giggled, "I was scared that_ I_ might end up hitting the pins this time around Two-Bit."

He grinned, "See Dal, that's power; I affected her throw without even doing anything."

Dal shook his head but still couldn't help his smirk.

"These 10 frames are taking _forever_." Soda complained.

"That's what happens when you play with 8 people kiddo."

Nicole smiled at Darry's response, "That's why I only invited 4 people to my bowling party."

"What bowling party?"

She grinned, "Never-mind Soda."

"Four people?" -Two-Bit questioned- "Alrighty than; Stevie, Dally, Soda and Superman have to leave. Me, Nicole, Pony, and Johnny'll stay."

Nicole laughed as Steve and Dally began cussing Two-Bit out and Sodapop complained to her that she "couldn't let Two-Bit kick him out".

She rolled her eyes; family outings are always the best.

_Are You A Heartbreaker?_

_Maybe You Want Me For The Ride_

_What If I'm Fallin' For A Heartbreaker?_

_And Everything Is Just A Lie?_

**Credits-**

**Song: Heartbreaker**

**Artist: P!nk**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I hope you guys had fun with this chapter! Thank you so much to greasergirlie fan and Ponysgirl00 for leaving me two great reviews :) They made my day! If everyone would please leave me a review on how you think this chapter was that'd be great! I'm gonna post the next chapter once I get two reviews on this one :)


	3. Questions & Nightmares

**April - 1965**

_Everything I Know Has Let Me Down_

_So I Will Just Let Go;_

_Let You Turn Me Inside Out,_

_'Cause I Know I'm Not Sure About Anything_

_But You Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way._

"Where's Sodapop?" Nicole tore a piece of paper up as she leaned over the DX counter.

Steve looked at her and smirked, "Why? Am I not good enough?"

"Ha-ha very funny."

Steve smiled and sat down, eying Nicole. "So what's the deal?"

Nicole set the paper down and crossed her arms in-front of her, "What do you mean?"

"With you and Soda."

"It's not that confusing Steve."

He moved closer to her, "Are you serious about him?"

She smirked but kept a serious look on her face, "That's a stupid question."

Steve shrugged, "Not really."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Nicole looked up, "Yes, I'm serious about him."

Steve tipped his head, "It hasn't been very long."

She nodded, "I know, but it seems like it has been."

"How many other guys have you been with?"

Nicole cocked an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just looking out for my friend Nicole."

"Why? You think I'd mess around on him?" she eyed him closely.

Steve shrugged, "I don't know."

Nicole stood up straighter, "Listen Steve, I know where you're coming from but stay out of it, really."

He got up, "And who do you think _you _are?"

She smirked, "Your best friend's girlfriend."

Soda walked in the door as he wiped off his hands. "Hey Ste- well what are you guys talking about?"

Nicole turned around, "Nothing sweetheart, what's up?"

He cocked an eyebrow but walked over to her, shrugging his shoulder. "Same old-same old. It's burning out there." he gestured outside.

"I can tell." she smiled.

Steve walked toward the door, "Well I'm off shift so I'll see you guys later. Bye Soda."

Soda walked behind the counter, "What's up with him?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

**XXX**

Nicole leaned over the counter and ate a bag of chips. "This place is disgusting."

Sodapop laughed, "Way to put it nicely Nicole."

"Aren't I just a charmer?" she winked and walked over to the drinks.

"Of course." he smiled.

Nicole sat down on the floor, beginning to straighten the cans of Pepsi. "Wanna know something Soda?"

He shrugged, "Sounds good."

She smiled, "I think you're cute."

Soda laughed, "Well I think you're-"

"Hi Soda!"

Nicole stood up and looked at the blond walking toward the counter.

Sodapop smiled, "Hi Sandy."

Sandy leaned on the counter and smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know… Where have you been?"

"Well-" Sandy stopped before finishing her sentence.

"Hi, I'm Nicole." Nicole stood next to Soda and extended her hand out to Sandy.

She smiled and shook her hand, "Sandy."

Nicole turned toward Soda and he looked back at Sandy. "Um, this is my girlfriend." he gestured toward Nicole.

Sandy stepped back and tilted her head, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Sodapop nodded and Sandy smirked, "Well uh, I have to go. See you around Nicole."

Nicole nodded and waited for the door to shut before walking away from Soda, "I don't like her."

He smiled, "Jealous much?"

"Me? That's funny."

Sodapop nodded, "Hilarious."

**XXX**

Soda looked toward Nicole as they walked home, "By the way, I think you're cute too."

Nicole smirked, "I know."

He looked at her, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "So who's this Sandy chick?"

Sodapop smiled, "Just a girl from school."

She examined his eyes, "Yup."

"What do you mean by that?"

Nicole shrugged, "Nothing."

Soda pulled her closer to his side, "Don't worry about her Nicole."

"I'm not."

He nodded but changed the subject, "So what party were you talking about the other day?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that," she paused to smile at him "Just a birthday party I had a couple years ago with some friends."

"Four friends." Sodapop corrected her. "Do you wanna come over for dinner later?"

Nicole nodded and kissed him quickly, "I'll be there."

**XXX**

"So who do you live here with?" Darry looked at Nicole from across the dinner table.

She looked up, "Just me."

Two-Bit looked at her, "Where are your parents?"

Nicole wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at Two-Bit, "My father's in prison and my mom, well I don't where she is."

He looked away, "Oh, sorry."

She smiled, "It's okay."

Two-Bit nodded and Nicole looked at him with curious eyes, "The day you met me, why'd you give me a ride?"

He grinned one of the most cheesy grins Nicole had seen in a long time, "You were pretty."

She laughed, "But why'd you bring me here?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "I don't know; thought maybe the gang would wanna meet you. We'd been hearing about this "new girl" for a couple days."

Nicole grinned at him, "Good enough reason."

Steve looked at Nicole, "What about you? Why'd you be nice to us?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just met us; we could be a group of mass murderers for all you know."

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Well I guess I didn't think about it like that Stevie." Steve smirked and Nicole continued, "Anyways, you guys may have looked tough but you didn't look mean."

Two-Bit shook his head, "You're lucky Dal ain't here to hear you say he ain't mean."

Nicole laughed, "True."

**XXX**

"Guests aren't supposed to help." Two-Bit looked at Nicole as she washed the dishes.

"We already had this argument Two-Bit and last time I checked; I won."

He grinned, "You're lucky I ain't in the mood to debate."

She smiled just as Soda walked in the kitchen, "So I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight pretty girl?"

Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows and left, a smile on his face.

"In separate beds right?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow and Sodapop rolled his eyes, "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"And do you think what _you_ had in mind Darry would approve of?"

He shrugged and kissed her neck, "What does it matter?"

She ignored his question and pushed his head up so she could look him in the eye, "Where would Pony sleep?"

"The couch."

Nicole grinned but kept a serious look on her face, "That's not fair."

"He don't mind."

She sighed and put her hands up in defeat, "Fine, but I have to go change."

"No you don't; you can just borrow some of my clothes." Soda grinned and Nicole kissed him, "Okay."

**XXX**

Nicole stood in-front of Soda's dresser and pulled off her shirt to put on Soda's. She grinned at him, "Nosy much?"

He laughed and put his hands behind his head, "Not at all."

She tilted her head but climbed into the bed next to him. Sodapop wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her neck. She giggled but pushed him away, "Not even close Soda; it's been like a week."

He sighed but rolled away from her as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Who were you on the phone with the other day?"

"When?"

"The day we went to the Dingo."

"Oh, it was no one. Just a friend."

He nodded and decided he'd ask the question that he was avoiding, "Who's Richard?"

Nicole's eyes went slightly wider before she answered him, "He goes to school with me."

Sodapop knew that that wasn't the whole answer but he didn't care; it mustn't of been that important or she'd tell him, right?

Nicole put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eye, "Why do you like me?"

Soda grinned, "I've never had a girl ask me that before."

"I was just wondering."

He shrugged, "I guess there was just something about you; you don't seem the same as every other girl but hey, what do I know."

She smiled, "I try not to be."

**XXX**

_Nicole tried to scream but it was muffled behind the duck tape across her mouth. She watched as Richard dragged her brother up the stairs and threw him into the seat in-front of her. She tried to get her hands loose from the rope attaching them to the arm of the wooden chair when she saw the tears running down her brother's face. She tried to tell him that it was okay and Richard just laughed at her struggle. She banged her feet and screamed with all her might as he pointed the gun to David's head but it was too late; he already shot him._

Nicole sat up quickly, trying to catch her breath.

Sodapop rubbed his eyes before sitting up on his elbow and yawning. "What happened?"

She turned toward the clock. "I'm sorry for waking you… It was just a nightmare."

He sat up and rubbed her back. "You're okay now."

Nicole nodded and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I know."

They laid back down as he held her close and kissed her forehead, she couldn't stop shaking.

_I've Got Nothing Else To Lose;_

_I Lost It All When I Found You_

_And I Wouldn't Change A Thing._

_No, You And I Wouldn't Change A Thing._

**Credits-**

**Song: Spin**

**Artist: Lifehouse**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Please please please please pleaseee leave me a review! I'd love to know what you all think of the story as well as any suggestions/ideas you have for me! (NO FLAMES PLEASE)


	4. He Already Knows

**April - 1965**_  
_

_You Make Me Sick._

_I Want You And I'm Hatin' It._

_Got Me Lit Like A Candlestick;_

_Get To Hot When You Touch The Tip_

_I'm Feelin' It, I Gotta Getta Grip_

"Can I use your phone Soda?" Nicole searched for his face in the darkness.

He continued to rub her side with his thumb, "What for?"

"I have to call someone; it's important."

Sodapop realized the urgency in her voice and nodded, "Go ahead."

Nicole climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room, picking up the phone and dialing a number. She worried he wouldn't pick up; it was two in the morning and she was calling from a blocked number. Someone picked up the phone and she heard them groan before putting it to their ear. "Hello?"

"Zack? It's me, it's Nicole."

Her brother paused for a few seconds and his voice became quieter, "Is it really you?"

She nodded, "Yes yes, it's really me."

"W-where are you?"

Nicole sighed, "That doesn't matter right now Zack, I'm fine. I-I just need to know; are you and David okay?"

His voice had the slightest bit of worry but he remained calm, "Yeah... Why wouldn't we be?"

She shook her head, "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Nicole, you need to come home." his voice was stern yet gentle.

Nicole waited as she thought about how to say it, "Not yet Zack. I will soon, just not yet."

Her brother sighed but he didn't debate it, "Promise me Nicole; if something happens you-you'll call us first."

"I promise."

He became quiet and Nicole began to wonder if he had hung up the phone. "I love you Nicole."

She resisted the urge to yell at him; he didn't love her. "And I love you Wacky." Zack didn't answer so Nicole continued, "When David wakes up, tell him I love him."

She felt his smile even through the phone, "He already knows that."

**XXX**

Soda rolled over to find Nicole gone and he vaguely tried to remember if she even came back in the room after her phone call last night. He'd heard her side of the conversation but she didn't go back to sleep right after she hung up the phone. Crawling out of bed he slipped on a t-shirt and walked into the living room.

"Hey Soda." Pony called.

He smiled, "Hi Pone." Sodapop looked around and still didn't see Nicole, "Did Nicole leave?"

Ponyboy nodded, "She said she was gonna go take a shower and maybe look for a job."

"When'd she leave?"

He shrugged, "About 10 minutes before you woke up."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with her."

Darry looked over his shoulder as he made breakfast in the kitchen, "You might wanna brush your hair first kiddo."

He grinned, "Right."

"Knock, knock!" Soda smiled as he waited on Nicole's steps.

"Who is it?" she opened the door with the hand that wasn't putting her earring in.

"Pizza."

Nicole hit him on the shoulder, "I didn't order any pizza."

He smiled, "Oops."

She grinned at him but moved from the doorway so he could come in. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Thought you might want a buddy while you go look for a job."

Nicole smiled, "Thanks."

Soda nodded and began to play with the vase of flowers sitting on her mantle. "What kind of job are you looking for?"

She shrugged, "Anything that's gonna pay the rent."

He looked around; she didn't look like she had much trouble paying for the house or paying for anything inside of it for that matter. His attention traveled to the full color TV sitting in the living room.

Nicole watched him examine the house and smiled, "I guess you could say my brothers and I aren't that bad off."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Money's never really been a problem."

Soda nodded but didn't ask her why she was on the East Side if money wasn't a problem, who cared anyways?

Nicole finished putting her other earring in and grabbed his hand, "Do you know anywhere that's hiring?"

"The grocery store."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Than let's go."

**XXX**

Jeff; the owner of the small market on the corner of Hutton looked at Nicole with curious but stern eyes. "I guess I'll give you a shot but I'm telling you right now, no funny stuff."

She smiled, "You don't have anything to worry about sir."

"Come in tomorrow so we can discuss your hours."

Nicole nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Jeff wasn't too ecstatic about hiring a 16 year old girl with no job history but she managed to talk him into it.

Soda looked at her, a genuine smile on his face. "That went well." She smiled and he pointed at her face, "But only because you batted those pretty little eyes of yours."

Nicole laughed but put a hand on her hip, "Is that so?"

He nodded and his smile turned somewhat serious, "But I'm okay with that... As long as you don't use it on anyone when I'm not around."

She giggled and pulled him close, looping her fingers around his belt. Sodapop put his hand under her chin to kiss her better but she pulled away as she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Reassuringly, he answered, "Anything."

Nicole's face turned serious but her eyes kept their usual glow, "You're the best boyfriend I've had."

He smiled, "I don't see what's so funny about that."

She hit him on the shoulder but kissed him again.

"What was your dream about last night?" he took a second to breathe.

"I don't remember." she lied. She did remember, she'd been thinking about it all day.

He didn't believe her but he decided not to push it as they walked home.

Nicole smiled as she saw Two-Bit and Stevie sitting at the table, cards stuck to their foreheads. "What are you two doing?"

Dally blew a smoke ring at her, "They're trying to see who can keep the card on their forehead the longest."

Soda grinned and took a seat next to Steve, "My bets on Two-Bit." Steve glared at him but had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Who are you with Dal?" Nicole looked toward him as he sat on the couch.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit."

She laughed and sat down in-between Sodapop and Two-Bit. "I'll put my bet on you Stevie." she winked at him and glanced at Two-Bit as he faked a pout while trying to keep his attention on the card at the same time.

"Why don't we just play poker instead of watching you idiots?" Dally got up and sat across from Nicole.

She shrugged and Soda piped up, "We could still play poker, it just depends on what cards they're using."

Dally put out his cigarette before standing back up and grabbing the playing cards off of both of their foreheads. "Two-Bit's 3 is crap but we probably would've needed Steve's Ace."

Nicole and Sodapop stifled their laughter as Steve and Two-Bit glared at Dal. "I was gonna win." Two-Bit pouted.

"That's bull." Steve shuffled the cards together.

Nicole smiled but changed the subject, "Where's the rest of the boys?"

"Dar's dropping Pony and Johnny off at the movies."

She opened her mouth to answer but Steve slid the deck to her, "Lady gets to deal."

Nicole rolled her eyes but dealt out the cards with a fair amount of skill.

**XXX**

Nicole sent Two-Bit a glare as he continued kicking the leg on her chair. Sodapop smiled and looked at Two-Bit, "You break that chair and Darry's gonna beat your head in."

He shrugged and continued looking at Nicole for a better reaction.

Steve smirked as her shoulders tensed up and she took a deep breathe. Two more minutes passed and Nicole resisted the urge to smack Two-Bit straight across his face, "Knock it off!"

Two-Bit grinned but did as he was told. "Took you long enough."

She rolled her eyes, "Growing up with brothers, you need patience."

Darry walked in the door and set his keys down, "You got that right."

"Hey I ain't that bad." Soda whined and Dar smirked, "You know Two-Bit's peeking at your cards right Dal?"

"I'm gonna beat you into next week Two-Bit." Dally growled.

He put his hands up in defense, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah, than what were you doing looking at ol' Dal's cards?" Stevie cocked an eyebrow.

"Two-Bit pleads the fifth." Nicole threw half of her peanuts into the bet and Two-Bit grinned at her before looking to the rest of the boys, "Yeah, whatever my lawyer said."

"I think your lawyer's in need of a paycheck."

Two-Bit crinkled his nose, "Nah."

She shrugged, "Than I guess I quit."

"Yeah, 'ya know a girl like that don't come for free." Steve smirked and Nicole slapped him a good one across the face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Steve rubbed his cheek and tried to keep his anger at ease.

"Don't talk about me like that." it sounded more like a warning than a reason.

Everyone looked around in silence and Two-Bit and Soda couldn't help but grin. Dal grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, "Well I got places to be so I'll see 'yall later."

Darry nodded but called after him, "Stay outta trouble alright Dal."

Dally smirked, "As long as Soda keeps a leash on that girl of his."

Nicole's face tensed and she lifted her hand to smack Steve again but he grabbed her arm before she got the chance. "I didn't do anything this time doll." he smiled one of his crocked smiles.

She lowered her hand but mumbled, "_This_ time."

Sodapop quickly changed the subject, "You wanna play with us Superman?"

Darry smiled but shook his head, "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Soda nodded and Darry added as an afterthought, "So keep it down."

Two-Bit grinned, "Yeah, 'cause we're so good at being quiet."

Steve rubbed his cheek again, "If Nicole slaps me again it ain't gonna be so quiet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow.

Dar set his work belt on the stand and headed for his room, "Watch it Steve."

"Or Superman'll have to lay you flat on your ass again." Two-Bit chimed.

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So Two-Bit, you gonna let Nicole beat you? 'Cause she's beating all of us."

"Absolutely not Sodapop; I'm gonna win this round."

Nicole smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Two-Bit nodded, "No offense doll but I can't have a girl beating me."

"Doesn't seem like Steve or Soda were too worried about that."

He shrugged, "'Cause they suck at poker."

"Fuck you Two-Bit." Steve threw one of Nicole's peanuts at him.

"Hey!"

Steve shrugged, "It's not like you need it. Look at your pile compared to Mr. I'm Not Gonna Let A Girl Beat Me."

She smiled, "Are you saying I'm gonna win Stevie?"

"Only 'cause Two-Bit's a prick."

"Good enough for me." she shrugged.

"Since we're on the topic of how much my piles slacking how 'bout you give me some of yours pretty girl?"

Nicole smirked, "You can have 'em if you win 'em."

He shrugged and Nicole tapped her cards on the table, "It's your bet Two-Bit."

Two-Bit sat for a minute before pushing in his entire pile of peanuts.

Sodapop examined Nicole, she looked pretty confident to him. "Are you sure about that buddy?"

Two-Bit nodded and Steve shook his head, "You better know what you're doing. We can't let a girl beat all of us."

He looked back down at his hand with confidence. "I know what I'm doing."

Nicole examined him closely before pushing her pile in with Two-Bit's. "Alrighty then."

"You sure you wanna do that? I wouldn't want you to lose like this." Two-Bit grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Two-Bit but I'm pretty sure I'm good."

"Pretty sure ain't always good enough." Steve pointed out.

"You should know right Stevie, seining you learned from experience and all?"

Steve rolled his eyes and Nicole added, "'Cause last time I checked you were the first one I took out, am I correct?"

He didn't answer and Nicole smiled, laying her cards on the table. Two-Bit examined them and slumped back in his chair, "Crap."

Soda peeked around Two-Bit's shoulder and looked at his cards.

"What he got?" Steve questioned.

"Three-of-a-kind."

"Damn it Two-Bit." Steve frowned and looked at Nicole's full house. "I want a rematch tomorrow."

"I'll have to think about it." she smiled. "But anyways I gotta work tomorrow so I'll see if I can stop by after."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, "Where you working at?"

She shrugged, "The grocery store."

He smiled, "I guess I just found myself a new hangout."

"No way Two-Bit. You'll get me in trouble always hanging around the store."

"I'll be good."

"You don't know the meaning." she pushed her chair out and kissed Soda goodbye. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"I'll walk her." Steve stood up. "It's on the way to my house anyways."

Nicole kissed Two-Bit on the cheek and headed for the door. "I can walk myself."

Steve rolled his eyes and followed her, "Why? You think I'm gonna bite you or something?" he smirked.

She didn't reply and yelled back to the boys when she reached the porch, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Steve smirked.

A few minutes later they reached Nicole's house and she turned slowly to Steve, "Sorry for slapping you."

He shrugged, "I've had worse."

"Sounds like you're bragging."

He grinned but didn't deny it. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and walked to her door. "Guess so."

_And It's Driving Me Crazy,_

_Baby Don't You Quit._

_Can't Get Enough Of It,_

_You Got Me Going Again_

_Baby, You Got Me Going Again._

_You Make Me Sick._

**Credits-**

**Song: You Make Me Sick**

**Artist: P!nk**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Hey! So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Once I get 2 reviews I'm gonna post the next chapter so... Please REVIEW


	5. It Was The Door

So even though I didn't get two reviews for the last chapter I decided to post this chapter anyways... Enjoy & PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**April - 1965**

_I Don't Know But_

_I Think I May Be Falling For You,_

_Dropping So Quickly._

_Maybe I Should,_

_Keep This To Myself,_

_Wait Until I Know You Better._

_Who the hell works on a Sunday? _Nicole thought to herself as she continued checking someone out. It wasn't on her schedule to work Sundays but Jeff wanted to see if he had made the right decision hiring her.

"Have a nice day." she smiled and said to the woman as she exited the store. "Hey Carrie, I'm gonna take my break now." Carrie was the older blonde who worked at the register next to her. "Okay hun."

Nicole walked outside and leaned against the windowsill.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me or something doll face."

She knew the voice but felt the need to look up anyway. "Richard." she sent a curt head nod his way.

He smirked, "_Nicole_."

She crossed her arms over her chest and prayed he didn't see her hands shaking. "Nice car." Nicole acknowledged the red Mustang parked on the curb.

Richard shrugged and moved next to her. "Yours were never slaking either."

She tried to grin, "Gotta keep the image."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You say anything and we might just have to take this a step further." he played with the collar of her shirt and Nicole didn't hesitate in kneeing him in the groan. Richard sunk to the ground after punching her straight in the face.

"Shit." Nicole muttered and tried to stop the blood pouring from her nose.

"Is there a problem out here?" Carrie looked at Richard and he shook his head no. "Well hurry on then." she ushered him.

Richard obeyed and got in his car after sending daggers Nicole's way.

"Are you okay?" Carrie rubbed Nicole's shoulder to comfort her.

She nodded; Richard didn't usually start anything with other people around.

"You should probably get that nose checked out."

Nicole smirked through the pain, "How bad is it?"

Carrie shrugged, "I can't really tell with all the blood." Nicole nodded and Carrie continued, "You can go home now; the store doesn't stay open very long on Sundays and Jeff's closing it up."

"Thanks." Nicole pushed herself off the wall.

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head, "No but thanks anyways Carrie."

"Sure thing, make sure you get your nose looked at." she smiled and headed to her car.

Nicole looked around for a payphone and called the last number she memorized.

"Hello?"

She was taken aback, "Dal?"

"Who's asking?" his voice was slightly frustrated.

"Nicole." Dallas didn't answer so she continued, "Is Steve there?" _Damn it, why'd I ask for Steve instead of Soda?_

"Why, you got a date or something?" he smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Give the damn phone to Steve, Dallas."

"_Feisty_." he sassed her but called over Steve.

"Who is it?" Steve reached for the phone.

"Your girlfriend." Steve didn't respond so Dally walked away. "It's Nicole, jackass."

"Nicole?" he put the phone to his ear.

"Steve? I need you to come pick me up." she tilted her head back and held her nose.

"Say please." he teased.

She grimaced, "Please."

He grinned, "I'm on my way."

"Can you be here in 10 minutes?"

"I'll be there in 5." Steve smirked.

"What the hell happened?" True to his word, Steve arrived at the grocery store in no more than 5 minutes.

"I walked into a door." Nicole hopped into the passenger seat of Steve's car.

He turned off the engine and glared at her, "Bullshit."

Nicole didn't say anything and Steve put his feet up, leaning on the door. "We can do this all day Nicole."

"I already told you what happened Steve."

"And I told _you _that that was bullshit."

She rolled her eyes, "I asked you for a ride home Steve, not a lecture."

"Well I didn't ask for you to have a broken nose now did I?"

Nicole pouted and pinched her nose. "It's not broken."

Steve ignored her, "Listen Nicole, you may be able to fool Soda and Two-Bit and maybe even everyone else in that house but you're not fooling me."

She didn't say anything and Steve started the car, "When the fireworks start, you're on your own."

"Why do you even care?" Nicole crossed her arms and looked at him.

He shrugged, "You're Soda's girl; I have to care."

She smirked and shook her head, "No you don't, Dally doesn't."

"Dally doesn't care about anyone." Steve snapped.

"You know that's not true." Nicole's voice quieted, "He cares about you and the gang."

"What makes you think that?" he crossed his arms.

She grinned and tried to lighten the mood, "He didn't kick Two-Bit's head in last night when he was peeking at his cards."

Steve cracked a smile and they both sat there for a minute, thinking. His smile faded and his voice was harsh and quiet, "I have to care; it's my job."

Nicole let his words sink in before she responded, "You don't have to worry about everyone Steve."

He shook his head and his eyes were the most serious Nicole had ever seen them. "If I don't, then who will?"

**XXX**

"You got some blood on your face." Dally informed Nicole as she walked in the house.

"No shit smartass."

He shrugged and gestured to her nose, "Who the hell did that?"

She had the line down pat, "I walked into a door."

"You think I believe that crap?" he pinned her against the wall.

"You should, seining it's the truth."

Dally smirked, "Did you feed that shit to Steve?" Nicole didn't answer and Dal went on, "Speaking of, where is Randle anyways?" he looked around quickly.

Nicole shrugged, "He left once he dropped me off."

"Probably beating the shit outta whoever did that to your face." he paused "'Ya know I'd love to help him, all I need is a name sweetheart."

"Shove it Dallas."

He smirked, "You don't like me do you Princess?"

Nicole shook her head, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"You don't like me either so what's it matter?" she spat.

His eyes were dangerous. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't be willing to knock a few Socs' heads together over _your _broken nose now would I?"

Before Nicole could answer, Dally grabbed his leather jacket and left through the back door. "It's not broken." she mumbled.

**XXX**

"Tell me who it was." Sodapop demanded as he paced back and forth in front of Nicole. She continued to ignore him. "Will you answer me?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "What?"

"I asked you a question."

She picked at her fingernails, "All of you have."

"Then why don't you just tell us?" Steve piped in and Nicole gave him a pleading look. "Because there's no reason for you guys to know."

"I'm supposed to protect you from this kind of stuff." Sodapop stopped pacing to give her a look of concern.

Nicole's eyes blazed, "I can protect myself."

"Looks like you did a real good job at it too."

"Go to hell Steve." Nicole snapped.

Soda sat down next to her, his eyes pleading. "Was it a Soc?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Fuck you Nicole!" Steve blasted and Sodapop gave him a warning look. "She's lying to us Soda! Why the hell is she protecting this bastard?"

Soda didn't respond and Nicole got up to leave. Turning around abruptly at the door she glared at both of them, "I've taken care of myself for 16 years and I'll do it for 16 more. You two _aren't_ gonna change that."

Sodapop waited for Nicole to close the door before he looked at Steve, "She's mad."

He shrugged, "Who cares?"

"I-" Darry cut him off as he walked in from the kitchen. "Was there anyone there when you went to pick her up?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I said no a million times."

"I don't get why she won't tell me." Sodapop mumbled.

Dar squeezed his shoulder, "She just doesn't want anyone getting hurt kiddo."

Steve scoffed, "How are _we_ gonna get hurt?"

"Hurt or jailed." Darrel corrected.

He shrugged, "Even if we did get jailed it wouldn't be for too long."

Darry looked at him dryly, "Drop it Steve."

Steve mumbled something inaudible but didn't continue the conversation, if Nicole wanted to get herself put in the hospital then so be it.

A couple hours later Two-Bit had come over to play some football. "You think it was that guy who was bugging her that day at school?" Two-Bit searched his head for the boy's name.

"The football player?" Sodapop flipped a burger on the grill.

"Yeah, him."

Steve chugged down some of his beer before shaking his head, "What would he have against Nicole?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "What would anyone have against Nicole. I mean she said it herself; she moved here not even two months ago."

"Maybe they know each other from awhile back." Soda offered.

"New York and Oklahoma have a pretty big distance between each other."

"She's from New York?" Two-Bit looked at Steve and he nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"'Cause she told me smartass."

Two-Bit pouted, "Well why didn't she tell me?" he turned to Sodapop, "Did she tell you?"

Sodapop shook his head and Steve held back a smirk, guess Nicole only found it vital to tell him. Two-Bit went back to their original topic, "What'd she say happened?"

"Said she walked into a door."

Two-Bit grinned and Soda couldn't help but chuckle, "Seriously?"

Steve nodded, "Her exact words."

"And what you say?" Two-Bit grabbed another beer out of the cooler.

"Told her that was bullshit."

"It is." Sodapop agreed.

"So what we gonna do about?" Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"_Nothing_." someone growled from behind them and the boys turned around to see Nicole walking down the steps, she looked rather pissed off if you ask me.

"Well hey baby." Soda set down the spatula and tried to give her a kiss.

Turning her head she pointed a finger at him, "Don't you "baby" me."

He smiled as if he were innocent, "What did I do?"

She glared at him, "I told you to drop it, not devise a plan behind my back."

"I did no such thing." Sodapop put his hands up in surrender and gestured to Two-Bit and Steve, "It was all those two."

Steve didn't deny it, he was cool with taking the heat but Two-Bit walked over to Nicole, "Was not."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow and Two-Bit added, "It was Steve."

She rolled her eyes, "Because Steve was talking to himself right?"

Two-Bit nodded and stepped closer as if he were going to whisper, "The kid's crazy."

Nicole grinned but looked at each of the three boys with a stern look. "Promise me you won't do anything."

Sodapop quickly promised but Steve only rubbed the back of his neck. "No can do sweet pea." Two-Bit smiled at her.

"Then I'm not talking to any of you until all of you swear you won't do anything stupid."

"We swear we won't do anything stupid." Steve smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "_Your _version of stupid and _my _version of stupid are two totally different things."

He shrugged, "That's not my fault."

"And technically we're just abiding by _your_ rules." Two-Bit pointed out with a grin.

"Then I change the rules." she shrugged.

"You can't do that." he complained.

"My game, my rules."

Steve threw his beer in the trash can. "Then I'm not promising anything Princess."

"Don't call me that." Nicole ordered.

"Well you're sure acting like one."

"I am not."

"So telling us what to do isn't acting like a goddamn princess? 'Cause last time I checked it was."

"Steve." Soda warned.

Nicole put her hand up to quiet Soda. "It's not my fault that you act with your temper instead of your head."

"Well I apologize for trying to help _you_!" Steve mocked her and Nicole looked as if she were going to hit him, "Sometimes "helping" is doing what someone asks you Steve, not doing whatever the hell you want."

His laugh sounded dangerous, "Right because I wanna spend _my_ time locked up because I have to take care of _your_ problems!"

"No one asked you to take care of anything Steve!"

"So someone breaks your nose and I just sit back and do nothing? Is that what you want Princess!"

"It's not broken!" Nicole yelled and Two-Bit made a move to step in-between them, only to be pushed away by both Nicole and Steve. "Is that all you care about? Is whether or not your damn face is messed up?"

Nicole's voice was quieter but her tone was still furious, "You don't understand Steve."

"I don't understand that your pretty face is the most important thing in the goddamn world?" he spat.

Nicole stepped closer and both Soda and Two-Bit readied themselves just incase Nicole decided to slap Steve again. "You don't understand that sometimes it's best to just _leave things alone."_

"And what's Mr. Tough Soc gonna do?" Steve snickered.

Nicole walked away but called over her shoulder to him, "I told you to leave it Steve, end of discussion."

"Leave it my ass." Steve mumbled and Sodapop put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks buddy but maybe she's right."

"About what?" Two-Bit stood next to Soda.

He shrugged, "Maybe we should just leave it."

"Not in this life time." Steve looked at him with curious eyes, "And since when are you one to turn down a fight?"

Soda grinned, "Since I just promised I'd stay out of it."

"Then me and Stevie'll just take care of it ourselves." Two-Bit grinned and smacked Steve on the back "Right Stevie?"

Steve nodded, a grin on his face. "What Nicole don't know won't hurt her."

Sodapop let out a low whistle but smiled anyways. "If she finds out; you two are explaining."

"Oh don't worry lover boy, you don't got nothing to do with it right?" Steve teased.

_I've Been Spending All My Time Just Thinking 'Bout You_

_I Don't Know What To Do._

_I've Been Waiting All My Life And Now I Found You,_

_I Don't Know What To Do._

_I Think I'm Falling For You._

**Credits-**

**Song: Falling For You**

**Artist: Colbie Caillat**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

It'd make my day if you took a few seconds and left me a review! Let me know what you think about:

-Nicole & Steve's Conversation

-Nicole & Dally's "Conversation"

-How You're Liking The Story!

-& Of Course Anything Else :) (Just No Flames!)

THANKS!


	6. Football

I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was when I read all of the reviews I got for the last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story and I thank you so much for encouraging me, you all keep me writing! I'm not too sure about this chapter but I hope you like it! And as always, leave me a review :)

* * *

**May - 1965**

_Another Day Of No More You;_

_I'm Giving Everyone Attitude._

_I'm Losing Air & Slowly Dying,_

_Kill Me If I Can't Be Around You._

"His name's Richard." Nicole heard Two-Bit saying as she waited in front of the door. _I knew they were being too good._

"Who the hell are you talking about?" She peeked through the window and saw all the boys spread across the living room. _Damn it, the game's today. _There was a big football game at the high school with Will Roger's rival team. Darrel, Soda, and Steve all got off work early to go see it.

"The football player." Steve looked at Dally as if he were stupid.

"The one who was messing with Nicole the day we meet her." Two-Bit added.

Dallas shrugged, "What about 'em?"

"He's the only guy who has beef with Nicole, so it must've been him."

"I thought Nicole didn't want you guys to do anything?" Pony turned off the TV to look at the guilty party.

Steve shrugged, "I don't have to listen to what she says. Besides, we're just trying to help her."

"Maybe there's a reason she wants you to leave it alone." Ponyboy countered.

"Who gives a damn?"

Pony shrugged and Darrel walked in from his bedroom. "You know she's gonna be pissed if 'yall do anything."

"What's she gonna do about it?" Steve honestly didn't care what Nicole did, he was helping her after-all.

"The same thing every broad does," Dal popped open his beer. "Scream at you and try to claw your eyes out."

Even Darry laughed as he ran a hand over his face. "Just don't get in trouble." He pointed a finger at each of them.

Two-Bit grinned, "Don't worry Superman, we'll be good."

Nicole opened the door and acted as if she heard nothing, although each of the boys exchanged looks of worry. "What's got you all bent outta shape Stevie?" she rustled his hair.

"Nothing." he spat and pushed her hand away.

Nicole shrugged. It'd been over a week since their argument but Steve was the type to hold a grudge.

"You coming to the game with us tonight Nicole?" Dar grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"I guess."

"Where 'ya been anyways pretty-girl? Haven't seen you around." Two-Bit grinned and Nicole shrugged, "Places."

Sodapop looked at her and smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be avoiding us would you doll?"

"Of course not."

"She's too good for us." Steve snickered.

Nicole flipped him the bird before opening the door, "Let's go Soda."

Sodapop complied and headed for the door. "I'll meet you guys outside." Once he reached the bottom of the steps he grinned at Nicole, "What's up pretty-girl?"

"Just wanted to be alone I guess."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off of the truck. "We could arrange that."

Nicole smiled and grabbed his collar to pull him closer. She lost track of how long they were making out before Dally smacked Soda a good one on the back of the head, "Get a room."

Soda's cheeks flushed and Nicole glared at Dally; she wasn't too fond of some of these Greasers. Steve, for example.

"Well let's get going." Two-Bit eagerly hopped down the steps. "I'll take Soda & Nicole in my car." He winked at Nicole and she giggled. Now Two-Bit, she didn't mind so much.

Darrel nodded and unlocked the truck. "Alright, but you're taking Pony and Johnny too."

"Fine by me." Two-Bit ushered Johnny and Ponyboy to the car. "How much you wanna bet I can beat you to the football field Superman?"

Sodapop kept his arm wrapped around Nicole's waist but turned to smile at Two-Bit. "We all know that ain't a fair challenge Two-Bit. Dar actually follows the driving rules."

Two-Bit crinkled his nose and faked disgust. "Like what?"

"Speed limits, stop signs, red lights, 'ya know stuff like that."

Steve chimed in, "Two-Bit doesn't know what any of that stuff is Soda."

"Neither does Sodapop." Two-Bit complained. "Besides, no one gets a girl driving like grandma."

"No one gets a girl after you kill 'em in a car accident either." Dally offered.

"Girls don't care about how you drive." Nicole piped up and Sodapop cocked an eyebrow at her, "That so?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. "Okay, maybe sometimes."

"Maybe all the time." Two-Bit corrected.

Nicole kissed him on the cheek and hopped in the car. "Whatever you say Two-Bit."

"Where'd Two-Bit and Steve go?" Nicole leaned over to Soda as she sipped on her Pepsi but he could barely hear her over the roar of the crowd. She'd been trying to keep tabs on the two of them but they somehow managed to escape her glare. At first, Nicole thought she might have to watch Soda too but all it took was a couple of kisses to keep him where he was.

"I don't know baby. Why, want do you need?" He pulled her closer so she could hear him better.

She didn't _want_ anything besides for Steve and Two-Bit to mind their own damn business. "I-I'm almost out of Pepsi." She stammered for an answer that would get her away from the bleachers to look for the two.

It took a few seconds for Sodapop to peel his eyes off of the game but he soon grabbed her hand to work their way through the rows of people. "You want another Pepsi?" He looked at Nicole once they reached the line for the concession stand.

She nodded and looked around, trying to pick out Steve.

"What 'ya looking for?" Soda followed her gaze.

"Uh, where's the bathrooms?" Nicole came up with her excuse quickly.

Sodapop pointed to the crowded area labeled 'Bathrooms' and asked, "You want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "No no, keep our spot in line."

He nodded and kissed her on her cheek gently, "Be careful."

Nicole smiled and walked away, "What's gonna happen Soda?" She waited for his gaze to divert back to the line before she ducked behind a group of guys, making her way down to the stadium. "Where are they?" she mumbled to herself.

"Who you looking for doll?" Nicole could smell the whiskey on his breath but he was sober enough to keep his words clear. He looked about 23 or so.

"No one." Nicole kept walking but he grabbed her arm a little too harshly for her liking. "You got a boyfriend?" he smirked.

"Fuck off."

The man opened his mouth to reply just as everyone turned their attention to the football field. Low and behold there were Steve and Two-Bit hassling Richard. Steve pushed him into the fence and told him something too quietly for the rest to hear.

Richard smirked and mumbled something back before being socked in the face by Steve. Richard's cousin came hopping over the fence and Two-Bit gladly took him on.

They both got a few good punches in and Nicole pulled her arm out of the 23 year old's grasp and ran down the steps. Sodapop was soon beside her, preventing her from jumping into the fight. "Soda!" she complained but his attention was on something else. She turned around to see the fuzz running toward the scene. _Shit._

It took two cops to pull Steve off of Richard and both football coaches to get Two-Bit off of Brian, Richard's cousin.

One of the officers pushed Steve into the fence and Nicole got her first good look at him; he wasn't too bad off. His lip was busted and his cheek was gonna end up swelling. Two-Bit would have a black eye and a swollen forehead but neither of them were half as bad as Richard and Brian, who's faces were busted up in all different places.

Two-Bit yelled back to Richard as the cops pulled him and Steve away, "You're lucky you Socs' got pretty faces 'cause you can't fight for shit."

"You messed with the wrong girl Vinson." Steve yelled.

"Stay the hell away from her." Two-Bit added and the officer grasped his arms tighter. "We're going, we're going." Two-Bit mumbled.

Nicole noticed Steve searching through the crowd, probably looking for her. Once he caught her eye she stared at him as if she'd like to knock him off his block but he only smirked in return.

Nicole waited for the two to be out of sight before she turned back to Soda, arms crossed. "Why wouldn't you let me help?"

"What the two idiots do?" Dally walked up behind them and gestured to the end of the football field.

"What do you think?" She glared at him, he had to have had some part in this.

Dallas smirked, "Don't be mad at me Princess, I didn't do shit; just like you asked."

At this point, Nicole was ready to knock anyone off their block but decided it wouldn't be best to try with Dal. She ignored him, knowing he was trying to piss her off, especially with the princess shit. Ever since Two-Bit had told Dallas about Steve and her's little "argument" he'd been making an extra point to call her a princess any chance he got.

Nicole looked at Sodapop, as if expecting him to say something to Dally but he just looked away.

"I told them not to get in trouble." Dar complained as he joined the rest of them, Johnny and Ponyboy not far behind.

"Do they ever listen?" Nicole's voice was dripping with irritation. Soda noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We should probably split, just in-case the fuzz decide to start asking questions or anything."

Darry nodded and ran a hand through his hair, that was a habit of his. "I guess, let's go."

They headed back to the parking lot before Darrel looked at each of them, "Anyone got Two-Bit's keys." _Great, so he left us without a ride._

"Why would we need keys? All we gotta do is hot-wire the thing."

"Get to it then Dal." Dar retorted.

Soda offered to bring Nicole to the Dingo to get away from the remainder of the gang. She continued to pick at her fries before looking at him, "Did you know about that?"

"About what?" Sodapop knew what she was talking about but decided to avoid the conversation. In all honesty, he'd only promised that _he_ wouldn't do anything; he didn't say anything about the rest of the boys.

"That Steve and Two-Bit were gonna pull that at the football game today." Nicole waited impatiently for a response before hearing someone call Soda's name. As she got closer Nicole rolled her eyes, Sandy.

Soda gave Nicole an almost apologetic look as she sat back in her booth. She had sat across from Sodapop because she found it easier to get information out of him if he wasn't within her lip's reach.

Sandy slid in next to Sodapop and ignored Nicole's existence. "Did you see the game today Soda?"

Sodapop nodded and Sandy reached for his Coke. "Was that Steve and Two-Bit? Who beat up those Socs'?" He nodded and Sandy continued talking, "Why'd they do that?"

"Hi Sandy." Nicole leaned into the table.

Sandy didn't meet her eyes as she played with Soda's straw. "Hi."

"Can you do me a favor Sandy?" Nicole spoke to her as if she were 5. Sandy didn't answer and Nicole's voice fauxed sweetness. "Well, seining no one invited you over here it'd be nice if you got the hell out."

Soda through her a pleading look, _don't start anything._

"Why should I?" Sandy tested and Nicole's fists clenched. "Because Soda's taken, got it?"

"I knew him before you."

She smirked, "But he's obviously with me so you just must've been too slutty for him."

Sandy's mouth dropped as she stared at Nicole in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. So you can just go move on to someone else's boyfriend 'cause this one's mine." Her voice was still quiet, only because she was honestly too frustrated to yell.

"I could doubt that."

"Oh really? Well how about we test that?"

Soda was blanked out as both girls' words went in one ear and out the other.

Nicole stood and towered over Sandy. "Or do you not wanna mess up that pretty little face of yours?" she frowned.

Sandy looked around at the growing crowd and stood up as well. "I'm not afraid of you."

Nicole patted a spot in-between her jaw and her cheek, "Than hit me." Sandy stood still and Nicole kept talking, "Right here Blondie. Go ahead and hit me."

Sandy's face crunched up as she threw a punch into Nicole's jaw. Nicole didn't move but waited a second before punching Sandy back, knocking her onto the table. Nicole had the upper hand because Sandy was pinned down. She pounded her face in and Sandy could only pulled Nicole's hair.

They both called each other every name in the book until Soda finally came back to reality. "Nicole!" he yelled and jumped out of the booth, dodging both girls. Sodapop grabbed onto Nicole's waist and pulled her away from Sandy, giving Sandy enough time to punch Nicole in the eye.

Once again, the fuzz came to the rescue and handcuffed Nicole. They set her against the police car and tried to get a statement out of her but she only glared at Sandy; who was leaning on the second cop car with no handcuffs.

Soda stood on the sidewalk of the Dingo and Nicole couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. One of the fatter cops pulled her away from his gaze when she heard him talking. "We're gonna have to bring you down to the station until Ms. Mills decides whether or not she's going to press charges."

Nicole didn't answer and the other officer opened the door for her and pushed her in.

She hated cop cars. She hated cops. She hated Sandy. She hated Steve.

_But All I Know Is That I'm Missing You,_

_I Don't Care 'Bout Nothing Else But You._

_I'm Like Two Steps From Losing It,_

_One More Step I'll Disconnect._

**Credits-**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S.E. Hinton**

**Song: Disconnect**

**Artist: Kristinia DeBarge**

* * *

Please leave me a review on what you thought of this chapter, any suggestions/ ideas and of course anything else! Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed!


	7. The First Time

**May - 1965**

_I Don't Mind Spending Everyday _

_Out On Your Corner In The Pouring Rain._

_Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile,_

_Ask Her If She Wants To Stay Awhile_

_And She Will Be Loved,_

_She Will Be Loved._

"_Please don't call my grandmother." she begged._

_The officer showed no sympathy and continued on his way to the phone. "You should of thought about that before you were caught shoplifting."_

"_It wasn't me!" Nicole cried though knew he didn't believe her, none of them had. _

_Sarah slipped some CD's into her bag while they were walking around the music store. Nicole went to walk out the door when the ringer went off. The owner of the store called the police, who arrested her not soon after. She was only 11 and knew that Zack, who was 16 at the time, wasn't going to be happy._

_Officer Johnson, or at least that's what she thinks his name is, finished talking on the phone before telling Nicole to sit still and wait until someone came to pick her up. "Who was that?"_

_The officer didn't answer and Nicole set her head back, her hands were beyond uncomfortable with the tightness of her handcuffs. It was the first time she had been the one in handcuffs. Sure, she watched her mom and many of her mother's boyfriends get hauled in but never her, she never got in trouble._

"_Nicole." Zack growled as he stood in the doorway._

_Nicole turned around in her seat quickly, although she could already tell who it was."Zack," she began but he cut her off, "Wait at the damn car." His voice had never been so angry._

"_Are you Zachary?" Officer Johnson looked up from his crossword puzzle._

"_Yes sir." Zack's attention was temporarily diverted._

"_I'll let you bring her home this time. But if she has another run in with the law we're gonna have to keep her here for a couple days."_

_Nicole could see the anger and disappointment filling her brother's face and she swore to herself she'd never be sitting in a police station again._

Nicole continued to wring her hands even though it only put more pressure on her wrists. She felt just as she did the first time she had been arrested, though she promised it would be her last. _At least they can't go tattling to my brother._

"Miss. Mill's decided against pressing charges but seining this isn't your first offense we're going to have to keep you here until you can see the judge."

"When's the judge gonna be in?"

He shrugged, "Tomorrow, if you're lucky."

Nicole rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I'm sitting here handcuffed to a chair but _I'm _the lucky one. _She shrugged as if she didn't care, "Whatever."

"Don't be so sassy Missy, that's probably what got you here in the first place."

Nicole didn't answer and the officer led her to a cell. She hated not having the power to make her own decisions. _I can't wait until I'm 18._ Then this whole damn record would be gone. Lucky for her it wasn't very long, this was only her second offense. Sure, she was no angel growing up but she learned the hard way to not get caught no matter what she did.

Various boys were sitting in their cells, either looking shocked or glad that there was a girl walking down the aisle. _Steve! _Steve sat up from his bunk slowly, "Nicole?"

Nicole looked away and Two-Bit piped up from the cell next to Steve. "What the hell are you talking about Steve? Nicole ain't here."

"Shut the fuck up Two-Bit."

"If you two don't cut it out I'm gonna put you in the same cell." the officer warned.

They both quieted down but Nicole heard the faint sound of Two-Bit's laughter, she smiled.

"Wait, it is Nicole." Two-Bit sat up too quickly and hit his head off of the steel bars holding the top bunk.

"Told you, jackass." Steve mumbled.

"What are you doing here Nicole?" Two-Bit walked up to the bars unsteadily from hitting his head.

Nicole attempted to walk faster, but the cop wouldn't allow her. He was trying to make this her walk of death, like she should feel ashamed or something.

Her cell was one of the last ones and Steve and Two-Bit's bickering became quieter. It sounded like they were arguing over why she was there but she couldn't really tell, so she fell asleep.

**XXX**

Nicole was only sentenced to two days because the judge took pity on her. Which was quite less than Steve and Two-Bit's sentence of 10 days.

She didn't know who to call to come pick her up so she just walked, come to find out that Soda already knew how many days she had.

He was waiting on her steps. "Hey pretty."

Nicole smirked and shook her head; her eye wasn't completely bruised but it was slightly swollen and a little purple. Besides that, all she had was a split lip.

Soda stood and examined the damage, "How 'ya feeling?"

She shrugged, "Never been better."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close as possible. Soda stared at her with longing eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she assured him. "Can we go inside?"

Sodapop shrugged. "It's your house pretty girl."

She nodded as if to reassure herself.

Soda grabbed Nicole's hand and led them both up the steps. He began saying something but was interrupted when Nicole closed the door and kissed him, slowly backing him into the door.

Their kisses were rough and desperate. Soda took his time breaking away from Nicole and caught his breath. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She stepped forward to kiss him again but he stopped her, grinning. Nicole pouted and crossed her arms, "Tease."

Sodapop opened his mouth to debate but quickly gave in and began kissing her neck. She let a moan escape her lips and Soda smiled. "By the way, you're lying." His voice was muffled against her skin.

"About you being a tease?" Nicole entangled her fingers in Sodapop's greasy hair.

He worked his way back up to her jawbone and smirked, "That too."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What else?"

His voice was a hushed whisper in Nicole's ear, "That nothing's wrong."

She rolled her eyes, "Something has to be wrong for me to wanna spend time with you?"

Soda turned them around and held her closely to him, "This doesn't exactly count as spending time together."

"Oh, so you wanna do something else?" Nicole teased.

He kissed her again and let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. "I'm good with this."

Nicole smiled into the kiss and tugged on Soda's shirt. He pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He began unbuttoning Nicole's shirt and quickly slipped it off of her shoulders. Nicole undid his belt and pulled him close enough that there was no space left in-between them. She felt his warm hands roam her bare back before pushing off her skirt. "Let's go in my room." Nicole smiled and pushed him onto her bed.

**XXX**

Nicole laid on her stomach with her eyes closed but Soda knew she wasn't asleep.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye for the 100th time that night. Finally, he rolled over and began playing with a curl that had fallen over her shoulder.

Nicole opened her eyes and was sure to keep the sheet tightly above her chest. Looking at him with quizzical eyes she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She smiled, "Why?"

He shook his head, "Never-mind."

Nicole rolled onto her side and kissed Sodapop gentler than they had through most of the night.

Soda stared at her honey-brown eyes and could actually see them glowing. _Gosh but she was pretty._ He never noticed that before; I mean he did but then again he didn't. She wasn't just pretty, she was _really_ pretty; stood out from the crowd 'ya know?

Nicole pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at him skeptically. "What are you thinking about?"

Sodapop smiled, _how long had he been looking at her?_ "You."

She cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "That so?"

He nodded and Nicole urged on, "What about?"

Soda's face turned a light pink, "How pretty you are."

She laughed and Soda couldn't help but ask, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Nicole shrugged, "You."

He cocked an eyebrow, "That so?"

**XXX**

"Why'd you do it sweetheart?"

Nicole examined Soda with raised eyebrows, "Do what?"

He played with her hand. "Start a fight with Sandy."

"Why didn't you tell me what Steve and Two-Bit were planning?"

Soda grinned, "I asked you first."

She shrugged, "I told you I didn't like her."

"Because you were jealous?"

Nicole's teeth clenched, "I'm not jealous."

Sodapop smirked, "Okay. Even though you're not jealous, I'm just saying you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I know." Her words didn't come out as confident as she expected them too.

He smiled and pulled her closer before whispering in her ear, "_You're_ my girl Nicole."

Nicole grinned but didn't reply. Instead, she closed her eyes and didn't quite enjoy the quietness. The house felt empty without Two-Bit and Steve. Well yeah, at the moment it was empty besides for Soda and Nicole but that's besides the point. There just wasn't the constant sound of Steve's annoying voice and Two-Bit's loud laughter. Of course, she was perfectly fine wrapped up in Soda's arms; there was just something missing.

_Beauty Queen Of Only Eighteen_

_She Had Some Trouble With Herself._

_He Was Always There To Help Her,_

_She Always Belonged To Someone Else._

**Credits-**

**Song: She Will Be Loved**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter because I'm not sure if it's good or not but I hope you all enjoyed :) Anyone that can, please leave me review!


	8. Detention

**May - 1965**

_I'd Like To Tell Myself_

_ If You Showed Up Tonight, _

_I'd Tell You To Go To Hell _

_And Get On With My Life_

"What'd she do?" Steve walked in the door with Two-Bit hot on his heels.

Nicole pointed to herself. "Me?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "No, the other chick in the house. Who the fuck else would I be talking about?"

"Watch your mouth."

"You should be talking." Steve spat.

Nicole glared and stepped closer to him, "I told you to stay out of it." She backed him further against the wall with each word.

"Oh, and you're my mother now?" His voice was almost as sassy as hers.

"Thank God, no."

Steve's ungreased hair fell over his forehead."What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nicole's voice boomed the house, "That's not the point Steve. Why can't you mind your own damn business!"

"I was helping you."

"Damn right you were!" Nicole hadn't gone anywhere without one of the gang since Steve's little stunt; she knew Richard would be waiting. She just didn't know when.

"Do you guys really have to do this right now?" Two-Bit closed the door.

Neither of them said anything and Steve's voice lowered. "You need to start realizing when someone's trying to help you."

Nicole pushed him and grabbed his shirt in a handful. "_You _need to realize when someone doesn't want your help." Two-Bit went to grab her arm and she backed away. "Tell Soda if he wants to see me he's coming to my house."

"Come on Nicole." Two-Bit pleaded with her and she ignored him; stopping once more to look at Steve. "Go to hell Steven."

"She gonna walk herself home?"

Steve shrugged, "Who cares?"

Two-Bit's eyes were almost serious, "You do."

He shook his head, "No I don't. Last I heard, I can go to hell."

"She didn't mean it."

"Well she needs to start deciding what she means and doesn't mean."

"Well hey guys." Sodapop smiled and walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

Steve flicked ashes at him. "Hey man."

"You guys talked to Nicole? From what I hear she's mighty pissed."

Two-Bit smiled, "Oh, we know."

"We? I didn't hear her yelling your ear off Two-Bit."

He shrugged, "You started with her."

Steve's mouth fell agape and Soda smiled, "What 'ya do this time Stevie?"

He put his hands up in defense, "All I asked was why she got locked up."

"Well you could've asked me buddy; saved the fireworks."

Steve shrugged, "She was here, easiest target."

"More like loudest target." Dal came in through the back door. "I heard that broad from the yard."

Sodapop grinned but tilted his head at Dally, "Thought she told you if you call her a broad again she's gonna knock you into next week."

Dallas shrugged, "She's all talk, no bite."

"'Cept for Stevie." Two-Bit piped up and Steve grinned, "I ain't complaining about any slap."

He smiled, "You weren't saying that when it happened."

He shrugged, "She pisses me off."

"I can tell Stevie." Soda grabbed a clean DX shirt out of the closet.

"Hey, you know I ain't never complained about one of your girls before man but Nicole's a different story."

"I think you're just mad because she don't listen to you." Two-Bit grinned.

"I could care less if she didn't listen to me but she's not gonna boss me around like a damn puppy or something."

"Aw you don't wanna be Nicole's little puppy Stevie?" Two-Bit dodged Steve's punch and plopped down on the couch. "Just go apologize man."

Steve cocked an eyebrow and ordered Soda to go get him a beer. "If I'm apologizing, then you have to too."

Two-Bit shook his head, "She's not pissed at me."

"Well I don't see why."

He smirked, "She actually liked me at one point."

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

"Mine as well be." Dally shrugged off his jacket and sat down to watch TV with Two-Bit.

"Just tell her your sorry Steve and then I'll talk to her." Sodapop reasoned.

Steve sighed but opened the door before stopping suddenly, "By the way, Nicole told us to tell you that if you wanna see her you better come to her house."

"Why?" Steve was already out the door so Soda looked to Two-Bit. He shrugged, "Probably 'cause if she sees one more bit of Stevie she's gonna tear his head off."

Soda smiled; the boys had already decided that if Nicole was a guy, she'd be one hell of a fighter.

"You think Steve's gonna do it?" Two-Bit walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Do what?"

"Apologize."

Sodapop smiled, "Probably not but hey, you never know."

"Hey Princess, open the door."

Nicole didn't answer and Steve huffed. _Guess I'll just climb through her window._ He walked over to the side of the house and easily hoisted himself up, the window was already open.

Nicole shrieked from her spot on the bed before glaring at Steve. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was sent to "apologize"."

She grunted but didn't insult him. "I have a front door 'ya know."

Steve sat down at her desk and flipped through a magazine. "Yeah, you should try answering it."

Nicole shrugged, "Well, when someone asks for a princess I figure they have the wrong house."

Steve looked around the room. _Yeah, 'cause this isn't a princess's room._

She could tell what he was thinking and rolled her eyes, "It ain't a castle is it?"

Steve flung the magazine across the room. "That's a matter of opinion."

"Doesn't sound like you're here to apologize." Nicole accused him.

He shrugged, "Never planned on it."

"Than why are you here?"

Steve smirked, "I didn't have anything better to do. But if Soda asks, I apologized."

Nicole shook her head, "I'm not lying for you."

"It's not lying, it's just not telling the truth."

She rolled her eyes, "Than what would you call it?"

He shrugged, "The right thing to do."

"Lying is never the right thing to do."

Steve grimaced, "You sound like a God damn teacher."

It was Nicole's turn to shrug. "Stop touching my stuff." Steve had made his way over to her vanity and was looking through all of her makeup.

"What do you do with all this stuff?" Steve ignored her and smelled her face powder before closely it tightly, a disgusted look on his face.

Nicole laughed, "You're the only one in the world who would sniff that, Stevie."

Steve grinned. "I'm being serious."

"To wear it obviously."

He turned around and slowly looked her up and down. "Doesn't look like it but you don't need it anyways."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment Stevie?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't compliment people."

"Yeah you do, you just won't admit it."

Steve hesitated before taking a seat at the bottom of Nicole's feet. She rolled her eyes but crossed her legs in-front of her and Steve moved closer. "You don't know anything about me."

She couldn't read what his eyes were saying so she shrugged, "You don't know anything about me either."

His face was a mere inch from Nicole's, "Than tell me about you."

"Go to hell."

Steve smirked, "'Ya know, if I didn't hate you so much, I could kiss you right now."

Nicole lifted her eyebrow and backed away, "Too bad you hate me."

He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, "Yeah, too bad."

**XXX**

"What's your favorite color?" Steve struggled to keep his words straight as he downed another beer.

"Red."

"Why?" He began examining the bottom of the beer can.

Nicole shrugged, "It's fiery."

"Like you?"

She smirked, "My brother always used to tell me that red fits me best so yeah, I guess you could say that." Steve nodded but didn't say anything else. "What's yours?" Nicole could see the wheels turning in his head before he replied. "Blue."

"Like the sky?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Nicole was gonna ask why but changed her mind. "How long have you known Soda?"

"Since grade school." She didn't answer and Steve set down his fresh glass of vodka. "What about you?"

Nicole gestured for him to pass her the bottle. "What do you mean?"

"How long have you known your best friend?"

She shook her head, "I don't have one."

Steve huffed, "Who doesn't have a best friend?"

Nicole's eyes' became somewhat serious. "I used to."

He waited for her to continue before urging on, "And?"

She set her head against her bed-board, "She slept with my boyfriend."

Steve cocked an eyebrow but couldn't manage anything but "Oh." The silence felt weird and he tried to make his question sound as normal as the rest, although he really wanted to know. "What boyfriend?"

Nicole smirked, "How'd I know you were gonna ask that." It wasn't a question but Steve shrugged anyway. "Ryan."

Steve's face tightened, "Ew."

Nicole couldn't help but laugh, "Why?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow, "He sounds hideous."

She grinned, "He wasn't one of my best."

"And who _was_ your best?"

Nicole tilted her head, "You know the answer to that."

Steve shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Speaking of shot, I think you've had enough of that." she reached for the half empty vodka bottle.

"Oh come on, this is the only time you haven't told me to go to hell."

Nicole gave him a stern look but a smile was tugging on her lips. "Fine, but when you have a killer hangover tomorrow, don't come crying to me."

"Same goes for you."

"So where does the gang think you are anyway?"

Steve laid down on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head. "I thought we already went through this."

She grabbed the bottle off of the bed before it spilled. "Oh, right. So about that apology?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned, "How about that kiss?"

Nicole shook her head, "You're a terrible best friend."

Steve frowned, "I was only kidding."

She set the vodka on the side table and laid down next to him. "So was I."

Steve nodded and changed the subject. "So why'd you get locked up?" He paused before adding, "And don't cuss me out this time, I'm just asking."

Nicole ignored the second part, "I got in a fight with Sandy."

Steve didn't respond for over a minute before turning his head to look at her, "Well, did you win?"

She smiled, "Of course."

Steve nodded, "That's my girl."

**XXX**

"I can't believe we still have another week of school." Nicole frowned as she walked through the hall with Two-Bit.

"Three days." he corrected.

She shook her head, "If you don't count today."

Two-Bit grinned, "You that eager to get out pretty-girl?"

Nicole nodded her head so fast it slightly blurred her vision. "This place is hell."

He shrugged, "I don't mind it so much."

She cocked an eyebrow, "That why you're still here?"

Two-Bit's grin turned into a slight frown, although he tried to hide it. "I just don't get the work."

Nicole sighed, "I didn't mean it like that Two-Bit. And you do get the work, you just don't show it."

He smirked and nodded his head approvingly, "Yeah, maybe it's that."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "See you for lunch." Nicole set her books down on her desk and nodded to Johnny, "Hey Johnnycake."

Johnny looked up from his notebook, "Hey."

"Can I sit next to you?"

Johnny smiled and nodded his head.

Nicole didn't feel like paying attention in class today; just like every other day in Social Studies class. She sat and doodled on the back of her notebook until she heard Mr. Wilson calling her name. "Miss. Nunez, care to join us?"

She looked around quickly and saw everyone staring at her, she shook her head no.

"Than I'll be seeing you after class."

Nicole rolled her eyes but didn't debate it; she should of listened when Steve warned her about this teacher.

Once the bell rang Nicole grabbed her books and made a mad dash for the door, only to be blocked by the teacher from hell. "I think you forgot something." Mr. Wilson held out a pink detention slip to her and she rolled her eyes. "Thursday, after school." he set the paper on her pile of books.

Nicole searched her head for an excuse, "I have work on Thursday."

He shrugged, "Maybe you should of thought of that before you spent my whole class doodling hearts on your notebook."

She grabbed the paper and resisted the urge to rip it up. Walking out the door, she mumbled, "They weren't hearts."

"Well hey pretty girl, we were beginning to think you left without us or something." Two-Bit smiled as he walked over to her from the row of lockers he was leaning on.

She didn't say anything as she held the paper out to him, an annoyed expression on her face, "Please tell me you have detention on Thursday."

Two-Bit laughed and pretended to flip through his agenda, "Well, I think I'll be able to fit one in." he winked at her and she sighed, "Thank God."

Two-Bit tried not to laugh for Nicole's sake but he was finding this situation very funny at the moment.

As they reached the car Nicole walked around Steve to open the door but Sodapop put his arm in-front of her. "I don't get a hi, doll face?"

She looked up at him and attempted to push his arm out of the way, "Hi."

He moved his whole body in-front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's the matter?"

Two-Bit took the sheet off of Nicole's books and showed it to Sodapop.

Steve laughed, "You're upset over a detention?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, "I don't exactly _hope_ to get detention Steve."

Sodapop smiled, "Don't worry baby, it's not like it's all day."

She scuffed, "With Mr. Wilson, it mine as well be all day."

Steve's face lit up as he smiled, "What I tell 'ya Nicole? You shoulda listened to me." he shook his head.

Nicole gave him a look of disgust, "It's not my fault his class is so damn boring."

Soda nodded, "He's one of the reasons I dropped out."

Nicole pointed an accusing finger at him, "You dropped out 'cause you don't like to do work."

He shrugged, "School-related work? No."

Two-Bit grinned but went back to the original subject, "It won't be that bad doll, I'll be there."

Nicole's nose wrinkled, "Right."

_But It Still Don't Stop Me_

_Yeah, It Still Don't Change The Truth  
_

_'Cause Baby You Got Me  
_

_And I Can't Let Go Of You  
_

**Credits-_  
_**

**Song: Still Don't Stop Me**

**Artist: Jessica Simpson**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So, this is pretty much a bridge to the next chapter but none the less, I hope you all enjoy and please review!**_  
_**


	9. It's Gonna Be Okay

**May - 1965**

_She Had A Lot On Her Mind And She Didn't Pay Attention_

_She Was Going Way Too Fast_

_Before She Knew It She Was Spinning On A Thin Black Sheet Of Glass_

_She Saw Both Their Lives Flash Before Her Eyes_

_She Didn't Even Have Time To Cry_

_She Was So Scared_

Nicole was in her own world when she felt someone plop down on either side of her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she gave Steve a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged but a grin was playing on his lips. "I couldn't miss your first detention, now could I?"

She smirked, "I wish this was my first."

The teacher noticed them talking and sent them a warning glance from above his newspaper. Steve kept his mouth shut and Two-Bit began tapping on Nicole's desk. She quickly mouthed him a thank you; she was never one to enjoy detention by herself.

After spending what felt like forever writing a letter to her brother, Nicole turned her attention to the Soc behind her who was kicking her chair. "Knock it off."

He leaned forward in his desk, "Or what? Your little greaser friends gonna make me?" the Soc gestured to Two-Bit and Steve.

Steve turned around in his seat. "Is that an invitation pretty boy?" He flicked the boy's collar.

The Soc ignored him and looked back at Nicole, "You got any plans this Friday good looking?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and Two-Bit turned around. "There a problem back here?"

The Soc shook his head, "I was just wondering how good she is in bed." He tilted his head in Nicole's direction and she saw Steve's fists clench out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm, I wonder if you're a screamer." He appeared deep in thought before smirking at Nicole.

Everything happened too fast as Steve jumped over his seat and pinned the guy against the wall. Nicole stood just as he socked the Soc in the stomach.

"Randle!" the teacher finally looked away from the paper he was reading. "If you don't stop it-" Steve cut him off as he swung back around, "You'll do what! There's one more day of school so what the _hell_ do you think you can do to me?"

The teacher glared at him before standing. "Everyone out, now."

The few others who were in detention looked somewhat grateful with Steve's actions.

"Steve," Nicole and Two-Bit followed him out the door.

He put his hand up and began walking backwards, "Save it Nicole, I don't need the lecture alright?"

She stopped suddenly and couldn't come up with what words to say as Steve walked away. Two-Bit patted her shoulder in attempt to comfort her, "I'll go get 'em."

**XXX**

"Have you ever read _Gone With The Wind_?" Ponyboy looked toward Nicole as she drove him to the drive-inn.

She nodded and glanced at him quickly, "Why?"

Ponyboy shrugged and Nicole continued, "I use to read it to my brother all the time… But I don't think he understood half of it."

Pony smiled, "Sounds like Soda."

Nicole grinned and opened her mouth to speak when the car behind her let out a long honk. She looked in her rearview mirror and recognized the red Mustang immediately. _God damn it. _The car swerved violently next to Nicole and she sped up.

"What's going on?"

Nicole shook head, "Everything's gonna be okay Ponyboy." He could tell from the tone of her voice that not even she believed that.

The Mustang tapped Nicole's bumper and she struggled to regain control. She silently cursed herself for not knowing what she should have known from the start. By the time she steadied the car she felt someone hit the side again, getting closer to the front now. For the last time, the cars collided with much more force and Nicole tugged on the wheel, trying to remain from flying into a ditch. She overcorrected and sent her side of the car straight into a tree with a painful halt.

She lifted her head slowly off of the steering wheel and everything appeared fuzzy and blurry. Something was telling her that there was some type of liquid running down the side of her face but she couldn't figure out what, all she could focus on was Pony. "Ponyboy? Pony are you okay?"

He didn't answer and Nicole struggled to make out his figure. "I'm gonna get us help Ponyboy." She opened the door and quickly fell to the ground. All she could make out was the slight figure of Richard as he climbed back in his car and sped away, a smile spread all the way across his lips. The blinding pain in her stomach turned everything to blackness before she got the chance to call for help.

_Jesus Take The Wheel_

_Take It From My Hands_

_'Cause I Can't Do This On My Own_

_I'm Letting Go_

**Credits-**

**Song: Jesus Take The Wheel**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so short but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways.. So what do you all think is going to happen? Richard was being too quiet wasn't he ;)**  
**


	10. Memories

I wanted to apologize for the slow updating; I recently started a new story (Don't Tell Me). If anyone wants to check it out and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**May - 1965**

_I Wanna Feel The Car Crash_

_I Wanna Feel The Capsize_

_I Wanna Feel The Bomb Drop_

_The Earth Stop_

_'Til I'm Satisfied_

Steve ignored the orders from the dozen or so people in uniforms for him to stay back as he walked up to the car. It wasn't to see Nicole or even Ponyboy; both of them were already on their way to the hospital. He wanted to see what was inside. He wasn't sure of what he was looking for, a clue maybe, something to tell him why they crashed. Nicole wasn't one to take her eyes off the road but then again no one else was in sight so the option of them being hit was pretty much ruled out.

Two-Bit came up behind him and attempted to pull him away from the scene. He complied, once he grabbed the notebook sitting on the floor of the passenger side. "What are you doing with that?" Two-Bit questioned.

"She was writing in it this afternoon, I wanna know what about."

He shook his head, "That's not right Steve, you can't go through her stuff like that. It's not like it's gonna tell us why any of this happened." Two-Bit gestured his hand to Nicole's car, it wasn't even recognizable anymore.

Steve shrugged and opened up the notebook. "You never know."

_David,_

_I hope you know that I love you with all my heart. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry that I'm not there being the big sister I always wanted to be for you. I can only pray that you understand why I left; it didn't have anything to do with you. It was all just too much, I couldn't handle it anymore. I want you to be a good boy for Zack. Give him lots of hugs. I know he can seem mean at times but that's only because he loves you. He just doesn't know any other way to show that he cares besides yelling. I know it's not right but I'll tell you something; that's life sweetpea. I hope I can see you soon. Be good._

_Your Sister,_

_Nicole_

Steve didn't need to read on, that was what he was looking for. Maybe her head was distracted thinking about her brother; it made sense, it just didn't sit right on him. Not with Nicole anyway. She was too careful to do something like this; to run the car straight into a tree, especially with Ponyboy in the passenger seat.

"Steve." Two-Bit pulled on his sleeve. "We outta go to the hospital."

Steve nodded and followed him to the car, holding the notebook to his chest as if it were a life preserver.

"Find anything?" Two-Bit glanced at him as he drove away from the crash.

Steve shook his head, "Just doodles."

Two-Bit smiled but Steve could tell his eyes were glassy. "That's Nicole for 'ya. Always doodling something."

Steve didn't respond, there wasn't anything that either of them could say that would make it better.

"How's the kid?" Two-Bit kept his attention on Ponyboy; he knew he had the least of the damage.

Sodapop continued wringing his sweaty hands and staring at the floor. Darry stopped pacing for a second to look at the two of them, "They're checking him over now but the doctor said he should be fine; nothing a few stitches can't fix."

Two-Bit nodded but his heart was still filled with worry. "Good."

Dallas took his eyes off of his cigarette and glared at Two-Bit, "_Good_? What the hell is good about that?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

Dal smirked and Soda finally looked up, "Knock it off Dal. Arguing ain't gonna do 'em any good."

Everyone knew he was talking about Nicole and Pony. Surprisingly, Dallas shut up.

"Darrel Curtis," The doctor walked into the waiting room, his eyes glued to his clipboard.

"Yes sir." Darry wiped his palms on his jeans and stepped forward to shake his hand.

Doctor. Freeman ordered everyone to sit down before he began talking, "Your brother has a minor concussion and a few stitches," He flipped pages on his clipboard before continuing, "6 on his right arm and 11 in his abdomen."

Darrel nodded but wasn't satisfied yet, "He's okay though, right? He's gonna be okay?"

Freeman nodded, "He'll have a little pain for a couple days but he'll be fine."

It was as if a weight was lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Darry let out a sigh of relieve and reached out his hand, "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Freeman shook his hand and told him it was no problem. As he was walking away Steve found himself calling after him, "What about Nicole? Is she gonna be alright?"

The doctor's eyes glowed with sympathy, "I'm not sure." Steve kept his eyes plastered on the doctor; he wanted more information. "I'll let you know the moment I find out anything." He hesitated before turning around and heading down the hall.

"She's gonna be alright." Two-Bit tried to comfort everyone but his words weren't sure enough to do so. "She's Nicole, she'll be alright."

Steve found a sly grin crossing his lips and he couldn't do anything but shake his head.

**XXX**

_"Nicole? Nicole please wake up." Soda shook her arm harsher than he meant to. __He noticed her struggling to open her eyes and he squeezed her hand gently.  
_

_"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital." the Paramedic urged him.  
_

_Nicole attempted to lift her hand but it flopped slightly before falling back down on her stomach. "Pony." Soda didn't understand and Nicole lifted her oxygen mask slowly, "Ponyboy." Her voice was just above a whisper and Sodapop nodded, "I know Nicole, I know."  
_

_The man put her mask back on and told her not to move it, she needed to leave it on. Nicole didn't fight him; she said what she had needed to say.  
_

Steve stood when he saw Dr. Freeman walking down the hallway. "Have you heard anything?"

"She's out of surgery. She's awake right now, if you wanna see her."

Steve turned and looked at the rest of the boys quickly. Soda was asleep so he figured he had next dibs on seeing Nicole. "I'll go in now."

The doctor nodded and warned him quickly, "She's tense."

Steve smirked, "I'll be nice."

He walked in the room and smiled at her. It crossed his find quickly how many stitches were in her forehead but he set it aside. "How you feeling?"

Nicole pushed herself to the far side of the bed, eyes wide. "Who are you?"

_I Wanna Feel The Car Crash_

_'Cause I'm Dying On The Inside  
_

_I Wanna Let Go And Know  
_

_That I'll Be Alright  
_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: Car Crash  
**

**Artist: Matt Nathanson  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So what's gonna happen? ;) Please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking and how you liked this chapter :)_  
_


	11. Oh Brother

_So Far Away From Where You Are_

_These Miles Have Torn Us Worlds Apart_

_And I Miss You, Yeah I Miss You_

"Well we don't really have any other choice."

Soda walked into Nicole's room as Darry was having a conversation with Steve. "What don't we have a choice about?"

Darry's face was a grim line, "She has to go home Soda; her brothers are the only people she remembers."

Soda didn't respond as he took a seat in the metal chair next to Nicole's bed. It took him a moment to answer, "We don't even know where her brothers are."

"Their number is in her notebook." Darry sat for a moment more as Soda brushed the hair out of Nicole's face, and realizing he wasn't going to get a response, he stood up, squeezed Soda's shoulder and said, "I'll go call them now."

**XXX**

The next morning Steve awoke to a yelling coming from down the hall. He rubbed his eyes and headed down to the nurses' counter. The nurse behind the desk rolled her eyes and seemed somewhat relived to have Steve there, "Do you know these people?" She snapped.

Steve looked the 5 up and down, "Not that I know of."

"I'm Nicole's brother." A man, probably in his early twenties, with massive bags under his eyes, held his hands tightly grasped around a younger child's shoulders, standing steadily in-front of him.

Steve nodded slowly and reached his hand out, "I'm uh- I'm Steve, Steve Randle."

Zack reluctantly shook his hand before looking down the hall, "Where's my sister?"

Steve gestured down the hallway, "Come with me."

Zack nodded to the three remaining boys and they took their seats in the waiting room.

When they arrived in the hospital room, David, the youngest sibling, hopped on the bed and twisted one of Nicole's curls around his little finger. "Why is she sleeping?" He looked toward his brother with curiosity.

"She's sick." Zack walked over and picked David up with ease before grabbing the hospital chart at the end of Nicole's bed. "Car accident?" His eyebrows went up as he looked at Steve, obviously expecting an answer.

Steve nodded, "There's a police investigation going on now... I guess they don't think it was an accident."

He looked her up and down before letting out a much needed sigh, "You can go now." He kept his eyes on his sister, as if Steve didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm-"

"She's my sister." He stated with finality.

**XXX**

When the gang arrived at the hospital room the following Saturday morning, they stopped when they heard the strained yelling coming from inside.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Nicole?"

"You think I know the answer to that Zack? 'Cause looking at my chart I apparently don't."

"Yeah well those however many guys you've been hanging with-"

Nicole cut him off, "What the hell are you trying to say Zachary?"

Another calmer voice arose, "We'll figure it all out soon enough Zack. For now we just have to worry about getting her home and finding out what the hell happened."

Zack's voice was near a whisper as he responded, "You think it was him?"

A sigh from the other end of the conversation, "I wouldn't know."

Nicole spoke up then, "You're talking about Daniel aren't you?"

The boy smiled, "So you do remember something."

"I didn't say I didn't remember anything, I'm saying I don't remember any of this." She twisted her finger in a circle to gesture that she was talking about the entire situation.

Zack sighed and took a seat in the chair, "I know."

**XXX**

"Do any of you know about what happened?" Zack poured coffee into his cup and looked toward Darrel as they stood in the cafeteria.

Darry shrugged, "Not much, my brother said that their was a car rearing them, that's all he remembers before the crash."

Zack nodded and Darry continued, "Is there someone that would want to hurt Nicole?"

Zack lied right through his teeth as he shook his head, "No."

**XXX**

A few hours later Zack was sitting in Nicole's room trying to get David to sit still. "So let me get this straight, you were her boyfriend?"

Soda nodded, "Yeah."

Zack cocked an eyebrow, "And the rest of you?"

"Darry and Ponyboy are my brothers... The rest, we're just really close friends."

Zack sat there for a minute before he spoke again, "I just don't understand how she ended up here."

Soda shrugged and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Me either."

_I Miss The Years That Were Erased_

_I Miss The Way The Sunshine Would Light Up Your Face_

_I Miss All The Little Things_

_I Never Thought That They'd Mean Everything To Me_

**Credits-**

**Song: From Where You Are**

**Artist: Lifehouse**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Alright guys, well I know it took me FOREVER to post this chapter and I'm really sorry! I hope you guys are still reading! Thank you so much for all the reviews on Chapter 10! I apologize that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer I promise :) But anyways, 5 reviews and I'll have the next chapter posted this weekend :) I just need to know you guys are still reading! But anyways, hope you enjoyed :)**  
**


	12. Discontinued

Okay guys, so I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've finally decided to discontinued this story. I'm not dropping it completely, I'm just going to start a new story and go in a kind of different direction with it. Nicole will remain part of the story, just many things will change from how they are currently. I'd really appreciate if you guys moved over to the new story I will soon begin writing, I also have two other stories, 'Don't Tell Me' and 'Heartless Isn't Always Heartless', if you'd like to check those out too. I'm really sorry everyone, I'm just not really liking the story right now and I feel like it's not written very well and I wanna fix that so I'm gonna start fresh with a new story with Nicole and the gang. I'm not sure of what I will title it as of now but when I get it up and posted I will post one last chapter to this story to let you all know that it's up and what the name shall be. I'm really sorry everyone, I hope I haven't upset anyone or let anyone down. Thank you all for being amazing readers, supporters, and reviewers. Feel free to check out my other stories!

-FantasyGirl1995


End file.
